onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JustSomeDude...
This is my talk page. Leave me a message here if you ever want to communicate with me. If I leave a message or reply on your page, it's better that you leave your own reply here on my page, so that I am notified of your reply by both a message that pops up on wikia's toolbar (even when I'm on other wikis) and/or an email (should I be inactive at that time). I do not respond to simple messages like "hi whats up" and I do delete them. Creepy Law is happy to answer all of your questions! http://imageshack.us/a/img13/5440/tumblrmcd18rooje1qj313e.gif __TOC__ Signature You should fix your signature because it links to "User:Example", which does not exist, instead to your user page. 22:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I just started to learn about HTML today. I pieced together my signature based on what I could find out from google a long time ago. I think I might have fixed it, but I don't seem to have a sandbox to try it in. So here it goes: [[User:JustSomeDude|'JustSomeDude...']] 23:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that didn't quite do it... I think I need some help... I can help you. [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] Use this as your signature, in your preferences. If you want to change your signature, Levi or Rici can help you, they're good at making signatures and can teach you how. Levi also have a blog on how to make a signature as well, if you want to use that. 23:45, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Let's try this again: [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes! It works! Thanks a million Calu and Jade! [[User:JustSomeDude...|'JustSomeDude...']] 00:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) No problems, glad to help :) 00:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Meh I need you to join chat. Cheese Lord (talk) 03:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig Coding Hey, I noticed some of your comments on these recent forums, but whenever I into source mode, your sig isn't a template like the others. I used to have this problem, and eventually I learned that when you make a sig, you have one page with all the code and a second page with the previous page's name in brackets, like a template. Then when you go to your preferences, put the second page in the signature option. For a better explanation, talk to Rici. Thanks. 03:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for letting me know about the problem. I didn't know I was doing it wrong. But Rici and THT helped me correct this problem. They're so patient... 21:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Banning Policy Here's what I do. For IP's, I only block repeat offenders, meaning people who vandalize multiple pages, or one page multiple times. I don't really bother with the ones who only do one thing and leave (I call them one hit wonders) because if I did then I would be doing almost nothing but banning IP's. As for registered users, it depends on what they're doing and how long they've been here. If it's someone who only does one bad edit and leaves, then I treat them as a one hit wonder. If the person does multiple bad edits (and by bad edits, I mean stuff you know you're not supposed to do, like using inappropriate language in articles, blatant stuff), I just ban them without going through the whole warning thing. For users who I can tell have good intentions but are misguided, more often than not their crime is uploading photos that we don't allow (like fanart) or adding speculation or other fanfic crap to pages. People warn them usually and they usually ask me or Yata why the stuff they uploaded was deleted. I then explain the specific part of the image policy they violated. If, after people warn them and their uploads are deleted they continue to upload the same stuff, that is when I step in and state bluntly that if they don't stop, I will ban them. If they stop, everything's peachy and I don't have to do anything else. If they don't then I ban them usually for a month. As for registered users who have been here a while and for the most part have contributed productively (by that I mean to a considerable number of articles and/or talk page/forum discussions, then they usually get warnings. If the problem doesn't get resolved and the user continues to be difficult, then the forum starts. If you want to see how banning forums work, then just check under users to be banned. That's pretty much how i've gone about the banning policy. If you have any further questions, just hit me up on my talk page. 00:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The only people who know how long they get are the ones that go to forum. Anons get permabanned. As for the ones who mean well but don't listen, I just set it for like a month or something. 03:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Draft of MoS I don't know if I am allowed but can I edit your draft of the MoS to fix the links? Thanks. 08:22, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I happen to see your draft, I think you are misunderstanding something: in your manual of style there are many things already settled in other policies, like the Category:Layouts, in the manual of style we should put style guidelines indeed, like "the first mention of the page subject name must be bold" and alike... read the first posts on Forum:Manual of Style for some examples. RE: Usoop? LOL!! 10:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hi, thank you for reporting that user to me. I have already saw that he edited as well founded many wikis, though not on all of them was a vandal. So we will look through his contributions and see if a global ban should be the case. Its about time T^T Hi Bro, thanks for letting me know ^_^ I will join in the discussion as soon as I get some time out of my busy college schedule T^T COLLEGE WITH 3 HOUR LECTURES SUCKS!! Well regardless I will be sure to achieve my talk-page soon >_> its really long for me to scroll down every time someone sends me a message =_+ Thanks again and c u when I c u. 15:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:White Sig Yeah, I purposely made my signature's color to match the wiki's background, so people would think that I didn't sign my posts :P Awesome trolling signature, right? 03:18, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? This sig is totally AMAZING! D: 11:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Just a small 'lil note of appreciation... Dude, nothing much but just to say that I recognised you having quite a good supervisory and leadership skills in all that you've invested in improving the wikia on all aspects. From the manual of styles all the way to blog rules, I can see and feel your enthusiastic efforts. This is a very good quality to have (in a person) and I can see this quality carry you far and well into your future career, life and all. I can also feel you having the "no-quitting" attitude and that's good. Keep it up! 07:41, September 27, 2012 (UTC) re:New Image Guidelines Okay, I've added a note to this section. Thanks for the reminder. 17:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Sig rules Sounds good. Admin-cadabra, homes. 23:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) That's probably a good idea. 13:20, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Venom Road GIF And done! 11:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk Page Yeah, trying it out right now. Thanks, JSD. 02:19, October 4, 2012 (UTC) You mean *ugly, chunky piece of a sig that isn't even completed è.é 11:46, October 4, 2012 (UTC) re:Stickied Thread Go ahead and update. Everything seems to check out. Thanks. 07:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I've archived the forum. In the future just add "|closed=1" into the template, or let it go untouched and it will archive itself. And feel free to restart those forums if they seem important enough.Thanks. 04:05, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Are you sure this is a good exeption from the advise not to overload? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 06:37, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, got some internet problems over here, so I couldn't answer right away. *shakefist* But now that I had a couple of hours to think about it, it may only be the phrasing that bugged me... Maybe it's clearer this way? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Image Guidelines Hello, sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't know I had to put a source link for the images. I uploaded other images before and no one told me to do so. Next time I will do it as you said. Where can I put the source for the images? This is the source. Thanks. Link Harvey Dent, fiscal del distrito de Gotham (talk) 16:57, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Manual of Styles of other wikis Here are some: Final Fantasy, Zeldapedia, Dragon Ball, Narutopedia, Bleach, Memory Alpha, Glee, Elder Scrolls and Mass Effect. Hopefully, they can help you get ideas of how our improvised MoS will be. Thanks. 21:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Didn't add the original picture...and didn't notice the screenshot template wasn't there. Genocyber (talk) 20:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Why can't I? It builds up alot of clutter on stuff I don't need. Genocyber (talk) 21:46, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poll Rules Forum I had a glance over it. I disagree on what you said about the banning forum rules not changing anything, since for the two ban forums that have occurred since I joined, neither Meganoide nor Klobis were banned for the extra week. And my objection for the first rule re language was that it was ambiguous, as it didn't clearly refer to a situation like the renders poll. My view was that there's no point half-assing things - according to you your rules don't change anything, but there's no point having a poll that doesn't change anything then coming back two weeks later to talk about all these new rules that should also be considered. The discussion (including how to deal with multi-option polls) should take place all at once. Since I'll be sitting in the exam hall 24 hours from now, that's all I have to say for the moment. 05:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Image Guidelines Hey Thomas Hope your all good! I was trying to upload a photo onto my own profile but it ended up on the recent photos. I have no idea how and Im only contacting you as it says so on the page so sorry for all this but could you delete it? as I could not find any delete button. Totally out of my depth ^_^ eddieteetree Thanks man ^_^ I think Im gonna run away though. It's kinda way out of my depth here. You guys are experts and I do not really uinderstand how wikis work. I think I will be content to just observe ratrher than contribute from this day forward :-) Thanks to you and all the others for all the effort you have put ionto this wiki though. I have just started to follow POP and didn't think it bore this much reading into as you all have shown it does, which is great and will mean it might live on for quite some time!Eddieteetree (talk) 14:40, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (Is this what you meant about the signature?) I did that last time but it looks kinda strange so I just put my name eddieteetree. Admins forum Sorry, I can't make the forum for quite a while. Apparently I'm expected to get the power back within a week or two. Sorry. I'll make it when I come back ASAP. Or if you want to get it as done as possible, you or someone else can make the forum. Again, sorry. 15:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) re:Image renaming template/category Sure, that sounds great. I'd appreciate it, makes it easier to track pages down for renaming. 05:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:I found something you might enjoy: *cries from the grammar* 19:41, November 3, 2012 (UTC) re:Rich Text Editor Renaming images After an admin renames an image, would you like the honor of renaming the file links in their respective pages? It would be a lot of work to find them all and do it. 03:11, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Quick extension to what Yata says, wouldn't it be easier to rename the files on the page first THEN rename the file itself? It will put a broken link in the page for a minute, but if you rename the file first, it will be harder to find the pages it's on, wouldn't it? 03:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, if a non-admin renames the image before it's renamed, then that makes a broken link anyways. And then you have no idea when an admin will actually go and rename the images. That's why I think it's best to wait for the category to get filled and and appoint temporary admins to deal with the images in one fell swoop, and rename the image and the links at once. No need to deal with them every day. Also, we can see if bots can actually do it. 03:21, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they can do it. About your template, it seems perfect to me. Just changed the doc page a bit. Sorry!! I just wanted to apologise for the way I called you out like that on chat, I hope we can put this whole thing behind us. 02:23, November 6, 2012 (UTC) re:American English Done, just under the NEW RULE red title section. Don't know if it will catch their attention. Oh by the way, nice gif of Law. 04:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) re:Renaming & Broken Links MasterDeva (talk) 09:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia teams Thank you so much for the invitation, but I'm afraid I can't accept it. I don't think my English skill is enough to lead a team. You are welcome to ask me about manga images or something. --Klobis (talk) 08:56, November 12, 2012 (UTC) re:Image Renaming MasterDeva (talk) 01:41, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Caesar Template I used it in Caesar's page as someone before me used this in Dofla's page. In both the case we have some organization without name that need to be classificated. Why this can't be done? Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) -- re:Weird unlock request Done. 00:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. 00:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) stalker. re: Your sandboxes Ok, I think I got rid of/replaced all of them. Tell me if there are any more troubles. :) Fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu You left before I finished my sentence .-. you need to put it between [ ] Re: I'll check it out tomorrow. 04:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Pages with broken file links Haha, don't worry, I wasn't serious—it was obvious you were afk or glitched. Glad you like it anyway! Don't rejoice too much though. There are still ~985 deleted files that are linked in the wiki (it seems the category does not count user pages, forums, and the likes). You're right, the category's added whenever the page is edited. Well, anyway, there's still a lot work remaining!… About the volume jpg's to png's: leave them be and I'll come back to it later… It's a request that needs supervision, and I'm real busy! Question I have two questions: 1. Do you guys just delete any pictures you can't find any use of even though they pertain to images/information of scenes displayed in the anime/manga? 2. How are new users supposed to know which pictures are useful or needed by users on this Wiki? Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Broken file links on Cover Pages. They were not deleted, it's just that Gal mistakingly changed the links while changing cover pages link: diff=823270&oldid=823236}} see the diff. I don't have time to correct it myself, sorry… Re: Image Guidelines - Categories Oops sorry, forgot those. Added them now. :) LulzFactory91 (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Charbox manga images categories I moved the former to the latter, I didn't think people would keep on using it… I'll fix this later—it's really easy. told me before you have told me that before and yes I only asked people to vote, however I got replies back from people in which I replied back that you first and foremost feel like banning me for one insult. However I have not asked them to vote either way. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) you did say/agreed my ban should be longer then the previous one. Sorry to be so personal but I do still think that you are overreacting. (OnePieceNation (talk) 14:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC)) Straw-Hat pirates talk page - Sorry Sorry about all the bunch of text that just popped up on the talk page, I think it must have happened because I was about to edit the talk page, when my computer crashed... Maybe that's got something to do with it? Anyway sorry about that, and I hope I didn't do permanent damage. WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I was using visual mode, but when I published, the message about that another editor was also editing the text at the same time as me popped up, then my computer crashed, and when logged in again the whole page was just filled with random numbers and stuff, so I don't really know what happened... WonderfulUnicorn (talk) 14:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) re:"New" Image Rule clarification. Anyone can add the info into anyone's images. It's just that one hour after the image's upload, if the info is not there, then it's deleted. And as an admin, I just wanna stress that out, so the uploader would be responsible enough to add it themselves. 20:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, since others add the info before I notice, I wouldn't know who doesn't bother to add the info to what they upload. But if you know who, why not give them a message, and if they don't add the info, then just leave their images up without the info, and let them be deleted to be a more practical message. 21:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Then tell people to leave those info-lacking images alone, so they'd be deleted. And those who don't put info into their own images, we can give them a warning or something. I'd think we probably should boost the rules by placing punishments for failing to adhere to the info rules. Wanna set up a forum? 02:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand why your feautured article vote hasnt gotten any votes... I'd vote for it if there wasn't Caesar 22:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: 11SN Portraits It has never been decided. It's pretty obvious that they are still supernovas, and their latest appearance should be shown. Re:Image Guidelines Yes I know but I didn't know the file I uploaded was jpg,I added the candidades for delection category myself. 18:08, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image Licensing Oh, I got it. I never thought about it, sorry! I'll remember to do it the next times. 16:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Trailer There isn't a point. It's from 586. 22:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's a preview for an episode. The episode is already finished. 23:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) RE:PNG replacement tips Thank you for your helpful tips.I'll be sure to do so for every image I upload. 14:38, February 22, 2013 (UTC) UUmm hi i am utterly devastated by what u have said i have converted so many images that right now i cant even imagine goin back to all of then. can u plz exempt me just this one time. Plz do reply on my talk :( 15:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh,I I didn't know that plot images category is only for that knind of images.I will fix my mistakes. 17:31, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello JSD and thank you for warning me before my sedits list grew even more.. i Believe that i am done sourceing ... plz do check and let me know if anything else is to be done.^_^ 17:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Am I supposed to add them to user pages too? 22:09, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok,I'll start doing this right now.Nice sig btw 06:45, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image licensing Alright, I'll keep it in mind. Thanks for the notice. 19:40, February 24, 2013 (UTC) k i'll look into that tody....also this jpg http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chesskeepa_body.jpg says that it is being used on this pagehttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chesskippa but when i checked on the page it was a png plz do help me out on that^_^ty 11:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Image Licesing When i re-uploaded the image i provided the source, and i have also seen plenty of other images from that same source so i know that it has the correct licensing. i converted the file to png, and i named it Funi20, consistant with the other funimation DVD coversDuelMaster93 (talk) 18:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC) My bad, that was me who edited it. On the Arc pages it said PH ended at 697 and Dressrosa at 698 which I thought made sense because the Straw Hats had set sail and then Kuzan showed up the next chapter. What do you think? (Do you mind splitting this for me? Thanks) Reeves92 (talk) 02:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) "Monobook" What do you mean monobook layout? How do you edit to that? 06:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC) re: External links in the delete template This works for me: . What did you try? About the monobook link, glad it has been helpful! You're much welcome! Edit conflict extension It does not seem to be installed by Wikia: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Wikia_Extensions so, probably not… (It seems to cause problems with anonymous edits anyway.) logic If you want the straw hats to automatically be featured then you shouldn't nominate a non-straw hat since you're giving that article a chance of becoming featured hence lowering the chance for an actual straw hat to be featured. Just saying ^^. Yeah, it does work, however, there's no need to copy it to your own page, instead you can use mine by going to your global.js page and adding the following; importArticles({ type: "script", articles: [ "w:c:onepiece:User:Sewil/MarkForDeletionRemix.js" //MarkForDeletionRemix ] }); Poll template Hi, I'm super busy these times, so I've got no time to do something complicated, but if you give more details it could be possible. In particular, how do you think it should be used? The template stays on the page and everyone signs in it? Or the template is to be substituted, and only creates the basic code with sections etc.? RE: RE: Logic Hey JSD, sorry for the late response, I've been trying simplify the code and test it in various way to make it more effecient. So to answer your request; I don't think leaving just that message is enough to make it a button of its own. I mean, the buttons take up a pretty large space and there are plenty of other messages that you would want to type in the talk page rather than the template, right now the wikia already have a smart way of quickly adding messages by pressing the "Leave message" button at the top. That's against the rules, marking a page for deletion is simply telling the admins that they should check it out and if it's approved it will be deleted, the content in it shall not be deleted. Re:Images I already put a source and licensed them, Is that good enough? Centillion (talk) 13:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Image categorization Hi, I added an image with Genzo's pinwheel today. A similar one already existed and thanks for finding out, next time I' ll check related pages before adding an image. There is sometnhing I didn't understand: you wrote that one of the problems (apart from being a duplicate) was that there aren't any categories for the image (or something like that, I don't quite remember and now it is removed). What does that mean? Also, are the images from the raw manga the only ones approved? Or can we add images from the translated manga (text removed)? Robin stargazer (talk) 19:45, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, really helpful! Btw, do you know any sites for raw op manga? Cause I've searched and I only found bad quality ones... Robin stargazer (talk) 13:45, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Sources Ops, just forgotten. sorry 11:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 10:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) DP thinks everything he disagrees with is trolling. SeaTerror (talk) 18:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't troooooolling. 18:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Colosseum Antagonists Yo JSD, WU here! Should I remove it on all of them then, since you said that you don't think all of them should be added? Can you be specific on whom of them I should remove the Category? Thanks ^_^ WU out - 16:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you decide. Do you mind helping me remove them to lessen the time? WU out - 16:49, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's totally fine, but could you please tell me how I remove categories in Source Mode (since most of the articles contains comlex coding)? Thanks ^_^ WU out - 16:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, dumb me (LOL)! I just wided the main editing screen and pushed the box, so it didn't show. Sorry for waisting your time JSD... And I mostly do use Source Mode, I just noticed that the box was gone and didn't know what to do ^_^ WU out - 17:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I will leave Bellamy, as he is now a part of the Donquixote Pirates again. That's fine right? WU out - 17:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I wanted to ask Why did you upload that picture of Jean Bart? It seems pretty useless. 03:29, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Also, I like your avatar. :) 03:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) That's a lie. 03:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's not a lie. Why are you disturbing our conversation? 03:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I disturb everyone. 03:44, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Anyways, I have to go, but add me on msn if you want to keep talking. My name is FireFlighter2 03:45, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy 5000 mate! Yo JSD, WU here! I just noticed that you had reached quite a milestone with gaining 5000 edits (might be a bit late, but who cares). Sooo, I just wanted to say CONGRATZzz and happy 5000 editing! Be sure to keep up the good work you do on the Wiki, it's always admirable to read your arguments. See you on 10 000 mate ^_^ WU out - 17:16, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, thanks for removing it.Reeves92 (talk) 13:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Aokiji's infobox image Can you explain to me how a photo from a pamphlet should have priority over an actual screen from the movie? It may be low res but it's impossible to tell from the article. M4ND0N (talk) 19:13, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Marking for deletion Thanks for the advice JSD, I will keep that in mind next time ^_^ Later, WU out - 15:48, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Regarding File Redirects Hey, just to let you know, I'm partly the reason lots of file redirects are deleted, since I was instructed to delete them as I rename images. I do still fix them on user pages, though the redlink is still there for a few seconds. So I suppose this means I should keep the redirects when they're renamed? 18:00, April 15, 2013 (UTC) re:File Redirects I dunno who's marking them either, but I just delete what was marked. Maybe a bad code of operation... If they are unused redirects, then it's okay, right? =P 18:06, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Image List Yeah, thanks for telling me. I added the signature. Could you provide you opinion on the forum as well, thanks. 14:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Users to Be Banned box Hi, should be OK now. If not, well, ask me again! Game Images Hello JustSomeDude... . I am wondering if images of characters from the game One Py Berry Match could be included on characters' galleries. I have been gathering images of different characters in the game and plan to upload them when I make an account if they can be used. I made a forum topic about it as well. Thank you. 22:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks? Thank you for the message on the image guidlines, but I am already aware of the rules, besides i go to Straw-Hat Luffy for confirmation when giving him photos just in case. But it was a bit odd, did i break any image rules? AsuraDrago (talk) 01:02, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Images I was sending them to Straw-Hat Luffy for approval, i meant no harm (and i have no skill with editing info for images, i can make them though). AsuraDrago (talk) 01:07, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Images ok, i'll keep that im mind next time, its just that i've done that previously with him. And i would upload them into the desired places, but i am terrible at image placing at wikis. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:39, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Yeah, I'm aware of that. I added the delete template immediately after I uploaded the image. Actually, I was planning to use that image for a blog. So is it alright if I do so? 12:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Duelmaster If you really want to teach Duelmaster a lesson, open a ban forum for him. There's no rule that says I can't fix his images, and I'm only putting the information there because I'd just reupload it anyways. 15:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) And you can check my forum to see that Yata said it was FINE. What should happen is the user who messes up should be in trouble, NOT the one who is trying to fix. There's no reason to delete something that somebody will just reupload correctly. 15:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey are you refrencing my profile pic or 6846716.jpg? If its the latter, then I am aware of my mistake. Sadly I read the image guidelines afterward and so removed it from the intended page. However can I delete photos myself if i do upload incorrectly, and if so how? Also do the image guidelines apply to my profile pic? ThanksKolva (talk) 03:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) re:Temporary Admin request Okay, just don't abuse it (I know you won't, but just a heads up). Cheers! 01:33, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, by the way, no need to leave behind redirects, it'd be better to use the actual file name. So please uncheck that "Leave Redirect" box. 01:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Portraits A Small Request Hello there. Could you leave the character portraits to me? MasterDeva (talk) Thanks. MasterDeva (talk) 15:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh I almost forgot, I have a friendly advice for you. Always double check the names written by Besty17. Keep that in mind before starting the process of moving an image file. MasterDeva (talk) 15:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Image Parameter Use http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Miss_Monday?action=history instead of the old one, for pages with just manga post skip, and anime and manga pre skip. You can remove it entirely if they just appear in the manga and anime pre skip or post skip, or if they have no appearance differences, and appeared in both time periods. For people like Ricky who have only appeared after the timeskip or before the timeskip in the manga, use | switch = manga And for people like Shuzo who have only appeared in the anime after or before the timeskip, use |switch = anime. 15:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Nah, I fixed it to what it should look like though. 16:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Because it was using the old parameter, but I just used him as an example character, not a page. I put the parameter we should use in the post above with it. 16:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sig template Hi JSD, remember a time last year (Sep 30th) when you spotted my sig bearing Rici's page or something and you have corrected it for me? MDM and Neo has just made me a new sig and I think the same issue is occuring again. I would like to ask you how to correct the issue. Is it difficult / complex? If its not, then I would like to learn it from you so I can manage my own next time instead of bugging you for the fix. Can you let me know please? Thanks. Await your reply... 02:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and very kind of you to fix it again for me, much appreciated. Give me some time to digest your step-by-step instructions and try it. I will be in touch if I don't understand something. Arigatou! 03:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC)